College Games
by M.MarvinN.Nancy
Summary: It all starts with a game of truth/dare. Will things take a turn for the worst? Will romance blossom? All human. Defiant Wessa.
1. Chapter 1

_**So I figured it out! I've got myself a new plot. I hope you guys are ready for this. :) And a heads up College Games is a working tilte, so it's subjected to change, becuase I don't care for it. I was just having a hard time thinking of titles. So if you guys have any ideas, throw'em my way. Anyway beta-read by one of my guest who reads every story I write...Cas-Butt. Strange name I know lol. :) Love you Cas-Butt and thanks for the help.**_

* * *

"I don't understand how you can be so calm. I mean it's our first day at university and you're not freaking out." Cecily began.

"I'm not freaking out because it is not my first time here Cecily. I am a Junior here." Will tried to explain.

"I understand that Will. But there are always plenty of new people here. Not everyone can make it through three years of college like you. Some people leave because they have jobs and a life." Cecily explained.

"I have a life Cecily." Will snapped.

"One where mom and dad don't pay for everything you own?" She snapped back. Will glared at her.

"Just because mom and dad pay for me to go to college doesn't mean they buy me everything." Will replied, calmly this time.

"I know Will. I know. I am just stressed that this is happening. I can't believe I made it." Cecily replied. Will smiled.

"I knew you would. Now let's go sign in and find our dorms."

* * *

"Henry stop." Charlotte nagged, at Henry as he began to pull her in every direction.

"Henry he isn't here yet." She pleaded.

"I know he's here. I just know it." Henry replied.

"Ah!" He yelled. "Told you." He yelled again, as he finally released Charlotte's hand and began running toward a very glittery man who was standing casually by a tree talking to someone.

"Magnus!" He yelled. Magnus quickly turned around to see Henry rushing over to him.

"Oh shit!" Magnus yelled, as he moved swiftly out of the way. Causing Henry and she flaming red hair to fall face first into the man Magnus had been talking to.

"What the…" The man yelled. Henry quickly picked himself up off the man and offered a hand to help him up. The man took his offer and let Henry pull him off the ground. When they finally stabled themselves Henry put his hand out again.

"Hi I'm Henry." The man smiled.

"Woolsey Scott. Nice to meet you Henry."

* * *

"Sophie seriously let's go. If we don't get there soon, Will will probably throw a fit."

"I'm coming Jem. Calm down." Sophie replied.

"I am calm. Let's just go."

"Okay." Sophie said, smiling as they finished unloading their bags from the taxi they arrived in.

"You know people are going to think that we're together now don't you?" Jem asked Sophie.

"Why do you say that?" She questioned back. Jem shrugged.

"Probably because we arrived here together."

"Yeah you're probably right. We'll have to make sure everyone knows that we simply shared the taxi, because it was cheaper that way." Sophie explained.

"Good idea." Jem agreed. They finished pulling their bags from the taxi and watched as the taxi pulled away. They looked over at one another and smiled, before heading off in different directions.

* * *

"Oh are you serious!" Gabriel yelled, as he turned to look at his brother.

"What?" Gideon asked.

"I'm stuck with Henry." Gabriel whined. Gideon laughed.

"Grow up already Gabriel."

"Who are you with?" Gabriel asked, as he walked over to the room beside his and read the paper that was taped to the door.

"Who's Woolsey Scott?" Gabriel asked. Gideon shrugged.

"I don't know but let's go and read the other doors and find out who's rooming together." Gideon replied, curiously.

"Alright." Gabriel agreed, instantly. They put their things away in their dorms and met at Gideon's door. They walked across the other side of the hall to read the doors.

_Sophie Collins & Jessamine Lovelace_

"You gotta love coed dorms." Gideon said through a smile, as they moved to the next door.

_Charlotte Fairchild & Camille Belcourt_

"This one should be interesting." Gabriel laughed.

_Theresa Gray & Cecily Herondale_

"Oh the new American girl is staying with a Herondale." Gabriel laughed, again.

_William Herondale & Nathaniel Gray_

"Oh and her poor brother is with the other one." Gabriel said.

"That's going to be really interesting." Gideon replied.

"Yeah I can only imagine." Gabriel replied.

_James Carstairs & Magnus Bane_

"Poor James. There's going to be glitter everywhere." Gideon laughed.

"Of course I'm sure Jem will like it." Gabriel replied. Gideon swung and hit him across the back.

"Be nice." Gabriel laughed.

"Okay. Okay. I will." Gabriel replied, still laughing.

* * *

"It was a long flight Tessie, do we really have to go to the bookstore now?" Nate whined.

"I have to get my books for my classes Nate. I couldn't find them in America." Tessa replied. Nate shrugged.

"Why don't we just go check in at the University and then come back and get your books. We have a few days before school starts anyway." Nate suggested.

"Fine. We'll wait." Tessa replied.

"Okay good. Now let's go. we don't want to be late for check in." Nate said, as he pulled Tessa out of the book store.

* * *

After finally finding their rooms, Cecily and Will decided to unpack and relax. They had liked the fact that they were right across the hall from one another. Will liked it because now he could keep an eye out on Gabriel Lightworm. Cecily liked it only because she was new and the school was intimidating and scary to her.

"I promise it will be fine. Besides, your roommate is new as well." Will had tried to reassure her.

"I know, but that just means that she won't know where anything is either." Cecily whined.

"I will help you." Will replied. With that Cecily nodded and told Will she was exhausted from packing and then unpacking. So she went back across the hall and into her dorm. Not too soon after she left, Will's new roommate showed up.

"Hi. I'm Nate. You must be William?" Nate remarked, politely.

"Yep that would be me, but please call me Will." Will replied. Nate smiled and nodded.

"Well Nate, I'm off to see my good friend. If you need anything I'll be next door." Will said, politely as he left Nate alone in their dorm.

* * *

As Will was leaving he caught a glimpse inside the dorm across the hall. Cecily was sitting up on her bed talking to someone who had long, wavy brown hair. Will couldn't see her face, seeing as though her back was turned to him. He noticed that she was really tall and to him had somewhat of a good-looking body from the back.

"Will!" Cecily yelled. He jumped not realizing he had been staring. He looked over to his sister who had a big smile on her face, then he looked back over at the girl he had be staring at. She hadn't turned around. She simply turned her head over her left shoulder. All Will could see was one half of her face. Her eyebrow was raised, causing her eye to appear bigger than usual. He then noticed the color. From a distance her eye looked stone grey. Finally realizing that he never responded to Cecily he smiled.

"Sorry Cecily. Who's this?" He asked, out of curiosity. The girl smiled finally turning her entire body around. She then proceeded to walk out of the room and over to Will. He was slightly confused. The girl then stuck out her hand and replied,

"Hi. I'm Theresa Gray." Will smiled and shook her hand.

"William Herondale, Theresa." He replied.

"Call me Tessa, please." Will smirked.

"Okay Tessa." He said, trying out the name.

"Why are you staring?" Cecily asked, appearing out of nowhere beside Tessa. Will shook his head.

"I'm not staring. I'm simply being polite and making eye contact with the girl whose hand I am shaking." Will explained.

"You mean who's hand you've been shaking for like ten minutes?" Cecily picked. At the realization that he was indeed still holding her hand he smiled and quickly let go.

"I'm sorry. If you'll excuse me. I must be on my way." Will said, quickly.

"Good. Come along Tessa." Cecily said, as she pulled Tessa back into their dorm.

* * *

Will proceeded to Jem's dorm. He knocked on the door.

"William Herondale." Magnus said, as he opened the door.

"Magnus." Will replied, sternly. Jem came out from behind the door.

"Hi." He said, calmly. Will smiled and walked into the dorm. He went over to Jem's bed and laid down.

"I can't believe they put you two in a dorm together." Will said. Magnus laughed.

"No one knows anything but you Will." Jem replied, looking back at Magnus. Seeing Jem's face Magnus quit laughing.

"I'm going to leave you two to talk. I'll be in the dining hall if you need me." Magnus replied, walking over to Jem and kissing him on the cheek. Will groaned.

"Stop that. Not in front of me." Will said, laughing and winking at Magnus.

"Ha ha ha Will. You're just jealous." Magnus replied. Will laughed and watched as Magnus left and shut the door on his way out. He turned and looked at Jem who was sitting at his desk.

"So…" Jem began, as he turned around in his chair to look at Will. Will looked down at his hands and began to play with his thumbs.

"What's up?" Jem asked. Still looking down Will replied,

"I'm not quite sure. I was on my way here to see you and to tell you how my summer went, but then I met Cecily's roommate." Jem smiled.

"Sounds like she's pretty." Jem joked. Will sat up on Jem's bed.

"No. She's not." Will lied.

"Well she's something if she put you in a slump like this." Jem explained.

"I don't know. Enough about me. How was your summer?" Will asked, trying to change the subject.

"It was great. I spent it practicing music and I wrote a few new pieces."

"That's cool." Will replied, slightly uninterested. Jem caught on quickly.

"I think I'm going to go meet Magnus in the dining hall for dinner. Care to join?" Jem asked.

"Yeah. I'll be down in a moment." Will replied, rising from Jem's bed. He walked out of Jem's dorm with him and walked back to his dorm, as Jem headed to the dining hall.

* * *

"Tessa?"

"Yes?" Tessa asked turning away from her bookshelf. She had been trying to fit all her books in the one bookshelf the school provided each student, for an hour now.

"Why do you have so many books?" Cecily asked.

"Because I love to read." Tessa replied, as she looked over at Cecily's bookshelf. Cecily followed her gaze.

"Take it." She told Tessa. Tessa smiled.

"Thank you." As she ran over and tried to move the bookshelf on her own. Cecily watched as Tessa struggled to move the shelf.

"Hold on." Cecily said quickly, as she began to run out of the room. Tessa stopped trying to move the bookshelf and watched the door. About five minutes later Cecily came back, and with her she brought her brother.

"What do you need?" He asked, as he came into the room. Tessa smiled at him as he looked at her. She froze for a moment. She couldn't help but look at his eyes like the first time she had saw them. They were beautiful. The way they were blue, but had a violet tint to them.

_You have beautiful eyes._ She thought.

"Thank you." He replied. Tessa began to blush, realizing that she had said her thought out loud.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud." Tessa replied, looking down at her hands.

"Please don't apologize. That was a nice compliment." Will said, smiling. Tessa looked back up at him, and couldn't help but blush. He began to walk over to her. She tensed at how extremely close his was this time. When she shook his hand before he was at least an arm length away from her.

"May I help you?" He asked as he placed his hand on the bookshelf. Tessa jumped and moved out of the way.

"Of course. Thank you." Will smiled.

"You have pretty eyes too. I like the blue tint." He replied, smirking. Tessa smiled. She had never had a guy be so nice to her before. Will picked up the bookshelf with ease.

"Where would you like it?" He asked. Tessa simply pointed over to the other bookshelf, and watched as Will carried the shelf over to where she had pointed. She couldn't help but noticed as he carried the shelf, that his shirt was pulled up a little from the way his arms were stretched around the shelf. From what she could see he was in great shape. As she began to fantasize about what he might look like with his shirt off, Cecily nudged her with her elbow.

"Ouch." Tessa whispered, causing Will to look over after he placed the bookshelf down.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Umm...Yeah fine." Tessa replied, blushing. Tessa looked over at Cecily and glared.

"Wow. You have a lot of books." Will said, skimming his fingers through Tessa's books.

"I like to read." She replied. Will smiled.

"Well I must be on my way to dinner. You coming Cecily?" Will asked. Cecily nodded.

"Tessa and I will follow you."

* * *

_**Welp there it is! Some Jagnus and Some Wessa! Oh yeah that's where I'm going with this story. Hope you're all prepared for what's coming next. *Wink Wink***_

_**So I know this chapter was a little boring but I wanted everyone to get a feel for who is going to be in this story. I know I didn't put Camille and Jessamine's intro in, but I'm not going to be focused on them that much. I hope you're ready. This is going to be fun!**_

_**M. Marvin**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns the characters.**_

_**Hearts With Love: I'm glad you like the story. Hopefully I can turn you into a Wessa shipper. :) And Jagnus is AMAZING I never thought I'd ship it until I read a story, which at the moment I don't remember the name of, but I'll find it and tell you what it's called. I think if you like Jagnus then you'll enjoy it. But anyway enjoy this Chapter. :)**_

_**MagicMissy: I'm glad you like. But I've got to stay true to what I like in Will. So there's a few times that he's going to be mean but not too mean. :)**_

_**Guest: Thanks :)**_

* * *

Tessa followed Will and Cecily to the dining hall. Only to be overcome with fear as soon as she entered the room. She noticed that almost every girl was looking toward her.

"Cecily?" She quickly asked.

"Yeah?" Cecily asked, turning toward Tessa.

"Why is everyone staring?" Tessa's question made Will laugh.

"They're staring at me." He replied.

"Wow." Was all Tessa could say, causing Will to laugh again. He turned toward her,

"So you don't think I'm good-looking?" He smirked. Tessa made a sarcastic laugh, making Will stop abruptly in the middle of the dining hall.

"Really? To think I thought I was going to like you." Will snapped. Taken aback, Tessa quickly turned around and left the dining hall, leaving Cecily and Will behind. If there was one thing Tessa hated it was confrontation like what Will was trying to start. She especially hated to fight or argue with people in front of crowds. It didn't help that she liked Will either. Tessa tried to shake the thoughts of Will out of her head, but couldn't seem to do so. So she figured she'd head to the one place that could get her mind off of him, the Library.

* * *

"Why do you have to be so mean to everyone?" Cecily questioned.

"I was not being mean." Will responded.

"Whatever. You need to find Tessa and apologize." Cecily demanded.

"Why should I? And when did you become my mother?" Will joked. Cecily just glared at him and moved on in line to get her food. Cecily chose not to sit next to Will during dinner. Instead, she sat next to Gabriel.

"Hi Cecily."

"Hi Gabe."

"How have you been?" Gabriel asked. Cecily simply smiled and didn't replied.

"Hey guys I think I know what we should do tonight." Will chimed in over everyone else's conversations. Everyone quickly glanced over at Will.

"What's your idea?" Jem inquired.

"Let's meet in my dorm and we can all play truth or dare." Will replied. Almost in unison, everyone quickly agreed.

"So should we invite our dorm mates?" Gideon asked. Will smiled.

"The more the merrier. We'll meet up in about an hour. Now, I need to go apologize to someone because my 'mom'..." Will put air quotes up around mom. "Told me to." Everyone simply laughed and continued on with the conversations they were having before.

* * *

Tessa had finally reached the Library and was searching through the aisles for the classic's section. She skimmed her fingers through the books and stopped on _A Tale of Two Cities_.

She pulled the book out with care and pressed it to her chest, hugging it. She smiled at the familiar touch of the book. She quietly sunk to the floor and leaned up against the shelf she had removed the book from, and began to read.

She was almost three chapters in when she heard the Library door open and close. Thinking it was probably just the librarian, Tessa didn't move. She listened up as what sounded like footsteps seemed to be getting closer to her.

"Tessa?" A familiar voice spoke. Tessa slowly looked up from her book to see the beautiful blue eyes of Will Herondale.

"William!" Tessa spat out his name like venom. Will looked taken back by her tone. He walked over to her and sat on the opposite side, leaning on the opposite bookshelf.

"Why did I know you would be here?" He asked. Tessa looked back down at her book and pretended to read.

"Really Tess?" Tessa's heart melted at the nickname, but she didn't feel like giving Will the satisfaction of knowing.

"Don't 'really' me William." Will shook his head.

"Enough with the 'William'. Please call me Will."

"I'm sure only your friends call you Will. And I must say I am not a friend of yours." Tessa shot back. She still hadn't looked up from her book. Will laughed.

"I don't understand what's so funny."

"You." Will replied, still laughing. Tessa finally looked up from her book and met Will's eyes. She hadn't noticed how little distance was between them. Will grabbed the book out of Tessa's hand, breaking her gaze.

"What are you reading?" He asked as he grabbed the book.

"It's my favorite book." She whispered, as she watched Will run his long, slender fingers across the cover.

"I see. _'A Tale of Two Cities'_, huh. Not bad." Tessa smiled.

"You know Tess, you're very pretty." Will said, with complete confidence. Tessa looked back down at her hands again.

"Especially when you blush." He finished. Tessa kept her head down, still trying to keep her face hidden. Suddenly she felt Will's hand gently lift her chin. She tried not to look at him as he pulled her face up to look at his, but she failed miserably. She was now looking at the beautiful blue eyes of Will's.

He smirked and leaned in slowly toward her lips. Tessa tensed and tried to mentally tell her body to pull away before he kissed her. But it was like her body had different plans, like it knew she really did want to kiss him. Their lips brushed across one another, when out of nowhere a phone began to ring.

Will huffed and released Tessa's chin. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, answering it on the third ring.

"Really Jem. Bad time. Seriously." Will spoken harshly into the phone. Tessa silently cursed herself for wanting to kiss her roommate's brother. She wasn't trying to be nosey, but Will acted as if he wasn't trying to hide the phone call.

"Are you sure we need someone else?" She overheard Will saying to this Jem person.

"Okay I think I might know someone." Will replied, as he turned and smiled at Tessa.

"We'll be there in five." He replied to Jem, and hung up the phone.

"Well Tess, do you want to play a game?" Tessa looked at Will confused.

"What kind of game?" She asked, in a whisper. She was becoming increasingly nervous around Will.

""A game of Truth or Dare. I was just informed that your brother is playing." Tessa smiled.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Will asked, smiling. Tessa instantly looked up at him.

"Did you just…."

"Yes, yes I did." He interrupted.

"I figured you read it." He replied, smirking. He then rose from the floor and stuck his hand out for Tessa to take it. He led her out of the Library and all the way to his dorm room, without ever letting go of her hand.

* * *

**Truth or Dare**

When Will finally arrived at his dorm he smiled and ushered Tessa inside. When they walked in they were instantly thrown into a circle. Tessa sat in the only open seat to the left of Will. Next to Tessa sat Gideon, then Sophie, Jem, Magnus, Camille, Woolsey, Henry, Charlotte, Nate, Cecily, Gabriel, and Jessamine.

"Everyone this is Tessa." Will announced.

"Hi Tessa." Everyone said in unison. She smiled and listened as Will told her who everyone in the room was, skipping over Nate.

"Enough of the introductions. Are we ready to play?" Jessamine asked.

"Why was she even invited?" Will asked, looking over at Jem.

"She Sophie's roommate, and she threatened to tell on us if we didn't let her play." Jem explained.

"Wow." Will retorted.

"Anyway who cares Will, let's get this game going." Magnus said, cheerfully.

"Okay then. you guys ready?" Will asked. Tessa looked down at her thumbs.

"How do you play?" She whispered.

"Sorry she didn't play many games like this in America." Nate explained. Will smiled,

""It's no problem. Care to explain the rules Jem?" Will asked.

"Sure. First thing is you simply pick truth or dare. You either answer the truth if you pick truth or you do whatever dare if you pick dare. Second thing, who ever is picked to choose truth or dare, also gets to pick the next person to choose truth or dare. Third thing, there is no rules." Jem finished.

"Well okay then. I guess I'll go first." Will said, smiling.

"Who should I choose?" Will questioned. Everyone just stared at him. He looked over at Tessa, who was mindlessly playing with her thumbs again.

"Tess." She instantly looked up.

"Truth or Dare?" Will asked.

"Ummm...truth?" Tessa whispered, still feeling nervous to be around Will.

"Is it true that you like to read?" Tessa smiled, "No it's not true. I love to read." She replied.

"Holly cow Will that was a crappy question." Magnus stated.

"I'm just trying to take it easy on poor little Tessa."

"Is it mine turn?" Tessa interrupted.

"Yes." Magnus said.

"Okay truth or dare, Magnus?" Everyone looked over at Tessa in surprise. Magnus laughed.

"Dare." Tessa smiled and looked over at Cecily.

"I dare you to go the rest of this game without glitter." Magnus gasped. Tessa watched in ah as everyone else hid their laughter.

"Wow Tess I was taking it easy." Will laughed.

"I refuse. How did you even know?" Magnus asked. Cecily laughed. Magnus looked over at her, "You will pay Cecily." Magnus realized that if he did not get up and take off the glitter, then he would lose. As he left to wash off the glitter everyone began to laugh. Will lend over and whispered in Tessa's ear, "You might want to watch out now." Tessa just laughed. After a few moments Magnus came back into the room glitter free.

"My turn now...Nate. Truth or dare my friend?"

"Why dare of course." Nate smiled.

"I dare you to shave off one of your eyebrows." Tessa began to laugh. Nate looked over at her and smiled. After a few moments Nate came back into the circle with only one eyebrow, making everyone laugh.

"Jessamine, truth or dare?" Nate asked.

"Truth."

"Which feature of yours, are you self conscious about?" Nate asked.

"None." Jessamine replied cheerfully.

"Truth or dare Will?"

"Truth."

"Wait a minute..." Jem interrupted.

"What?" Will asked.

"Did you just pick truth?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Just needed to make sure my ears were working." Jem replied.

"Will, if you had to go on a date with anyone in this room who would it be? Oh and you can't pick yourself." Jessamine clarified.

"Well as of this moment...umm..." Will glanced around the circle. "Probably Tessa." Tessa jumped at his answer. She hadn't expected for him to say that. Cecily laughed.

"Oh my. I don't know if you should've said that with me sitting here." Nate replied, smiling.

"Sorry man. It's called Truth or Dare. I had to answer the Truth." Will laughed.

"Welp I guess it's my turn again. Umm… Jem?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to draw a rabbit on your face, using Cecily's lipstick. Oh and do it without a mirror." Will said, smiling. Jem did as he was told and of course everyone laughed at him.

"Cecily?"

"Oh sweet I get Jem's dare." Cecily beamed.

"I dare you to carry Will around the room."

"Jem I don't know if I can pick him up. He's fat." Cecily joked, as she went over to Will and let him climb on her back. She carried him piggyback style around the circle, stopping at his seat to let him off.

"There. Now Tessa?"

"I've already gone." Tessa pleaded. She was still in shock from Will's answer.

"That doesn't matter. We can chose who we want to."

"Fine. Dare." Tessa thought it was probably best to stay away from the truth with Cecily around.

"Tessa I dare you to sit on Will's lap until someone dares you to do different." Tessa began to blush as she shook her head, regretting her choice of dare.

"Nope. I guess I'm out of the game." Tessa refused. Tessa looked over at Will who seemed as though she had broken his heart.

"Awww Tessa look what you did to Will. Now he is heart broken." Magnus teased.

"Fine." Tessa replied, getting up from her seat next to him and sitting on Will's lap. Will beamed and placed his arm around her waist to keep her from falling off his lap.

"Sophie truth or dare?" Tessa asked. She felt Will's breathe tickle the back of her neck.

"Dare."

"I dare you to call your crush and sing _Call me maybe._" Sophie blushed.

"Fine." She pulled her phone from her pocket and dial his number. It just rung and rung.

"He's not answering." Sophie replied.

"Leave it as a voicemail." Tessa replied instantly. Tessa felt Will laugh.

"_Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number so call me maybe. It's hard to look right at you baby, but here's my number so call me maybe._" Sophie finished and hung up the phone, blushing.

"Who was it?" Will asked, out of curiosity.

"I didn't pick truth so I'm not at liberty to say." Sophie laughed.

"Fine. I'll remember that." Will joked.

"Gabriel?" Sophie asked.

"Dare." Gabriel replied, instantly.

"I dare you to lick Will's ear." Everyone started to laugh.

"Are you kidding. Come on Sophie. I don't want Lightworm's tongue on me." Will protested.

"You think I wanna lick you?" Gabriel asked, rising from his chair and moving toward Will.

"Sorry for this Tess." Will said quickly as he jumped up almost dropping Tessa on the floor, at the touch of Gabriel's tongue.

"That was gross!" Will yelled. Once Gabriel had stopped laughing and went back to his seat Will helped Tessa back onto his lap, placing his hand back around Tessa's waist.

"Camille?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you have a crush on Will over there?" Gabriel asked.

"Who doesn't?" Was all Camille said, before moving on and choosing Henry. To no surprise to everyone Henry chose truth and had to answer a question about Charlotte. He then proceeded to pick Charlotte to choose. She chose dare and ended having to kiss Henry. As the game continued on, Woolsey and Gideon both choosing truth and answering stupid questions about old relationships and Gideon added in something about not like scones. Everyone laughed and joked around with one another. Tessa noticed about the third time around the circle that no one had asked her to choose.

"Umm...guys?" She spoke up.

"Yes?" Will asked, still holding on to her waist.

"Is anyone going to chose me? I'd like to get off Will's lap sometime tonight." She lied.

"Oops." Magnus replied.

"We thought you liked it.' Jem joked. Tessa began to blush.

"It's okay Tess the games fixing to be over anyway. You can go back to your chair." Will replied, sweetly.

"No!" Cecily yelled. "It's my turn anyway. Truth or dare Tessa?"

"Ummm…" Tessa thought for a moment. "Dare." She finally decided.

"I dare you to kiss Will, before you can get off his lap." Cecily demanded. Tessa felt Will tense up under her. She was pretty sure that he had felt her tense up as well.

"Cecily!" Will shouted.

"What?" Cecily yelled back.

"Tessa you don't have to do anything like that. You can go ahead and move to your chair." Will replied, as he looked up at Tessa. Tessa smiled.

"It's okay. I don't wanna lose." She gazed into Will's eyes before closing her own. She slowly leaned in toward Will 's lips and began to kiss him gently. His hands moved to her face quickly and gently. She turned into him wrapping her legs around him and his chair, forgetting that all her dorm mates were sitting around her.

* * *

_**Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha That's all i want to say in my authors note lol. I was laughing so hard when I started writing this chapter. I hope you guys laughed, while reading it. And don't worry there will be more truth or dare games. Review and Follow. I love to hear from everyone. M. Marvin**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**dancerox1997- Glad I could make you laugh. And I'm glad you like the college idea.**_

_**1FanGirlGeek- First let me say I love your pinname. Second: I like to think I write Wessa so well because I ship them (They are my OTP) lol. I'm glad you also like the idea of Jagnus! And I am open to any Ideas. If there's something you wan to read about let me know :)**_

_**millisiana- Well wait no more. :)**_

_**Dancer055- :D (That's all I got lol)**_

_**nicoleherondale- Will want always be so nice. He's only just met Tess. Just wait. lol :)**_

_**Oh and I wanted to mention that I am super excited to announce that I M. Marvin is now a proud new mother. I have adopted :)... A Story :D**_

_**The story is called "Wild Wishes". It's original author is nicoleherondale. She has graciously picked me to take over the story. The first 5 chapters will forever remain hers. I will not touch them. I am working intensely to start a new chapter. So if you haven't read it before you can find it on my page now. Go check it out. Oh and just a shout out, you should check out nicole's story Tourdates, I am following it! :)**_

_**Okay. So I was going to do this whole story in 3rd person, but I guess some of you really wanna hear the story through p.o.v.'s sooo… your wish is my command. lol**_

_**No onward with the story…. :)**_

* * *

The Next Day

Will's p.o.v.

Tessa's surprised me when she leaned down and kissed me. I tried to be nice and tell her she didn't have to. But it was like she knew I wanted to kiss her. I couldn't seem to get the taste of her out of my mouth. She tastes like wintergreen gum. Her smell was stuck in my nose as well. Lavender. Sweet, sweet lavender covered my shirt.

"Will?" Jem broke me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I replied.

"What was all that about?" He asked.

"All what?"

"The thing with Tessa?"

"Of course James it was my good looks." Jem looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Will I know you better than you know yourself. You like her." I laughed.

"I just met her. How can I like her?"

"Whatever Will. I'm going out with Magnus for breakfast, try not to break anything." Jem replied, leaving his dorm. After the game of truth or dare, Tessa pulled herself off of me when we had heard a door close. We had turned to see that everyone had left us alone in the dorm. Tessa began to blush and proceeded to apologize for kissing me. Before I could tell her that she didn't need to apologize she was running out of my dorm. I quickly ran over to Jem's to find out why everyone had left. Jem had told me it was simply because they all agreed that we need our privacy. I quickly laughed and told him it was just a game, that was when he decided to ask what the kiss was about.

* * *

After Jem left I decided that I should probably not be in his room when Magnus and him got back from their date. So I decided to go to the Library to find a new book, in hopes that I could keep my mind off of Tessa. But before heading to the Library I needed to get a bag for my books. I quickly headed to my dorm, only to be welcomed by Jessamine.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself with. Besides I was just leaving." She snapped back, as she left.

"Fine." I replied, as I scanned the dorm and saw Nate lounging across his bed.

"Hey man."

"Hey." I replied.

"So hey dude, what's going on with you and my sister?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied rudely. I was getting tired of all the Tessa questions.

"Okay. Well just be careful."

"Why?" Curiosity got the better of me.

"She's just been through a lot. And I'd prefer her not be with anyone until she gets past her first year her. She really needs to keep up with her studies." He replied.

"Dude, isn't she a Junior? I think she's old enough to decide that for herself." I replied, defending her.

"Look man, just leave her be please. She's had some trouble with boys." Nate replied.

"Okay. I'm not interested in her anyway man. You've got nothing to worry about." I lied.

"Thanks man."

"Yeah sure." I replied before leaving.

* * *

Gideon's p.o.v.

"Woolsey, have you gotten your class schedule yet?" I asked him, from my bed. There was no reply. I looked up to see that he was passed out across his bed. I looked over at my night stand and saw my phone. The corner was lighting up.

"Stupid notifications." I whispered to myself, as I reached over to grab my phone. I slid down the notification bar. I had a missed call and a new voicemail. I dialed my voicemail.

_Please enter your password. _I did as my phone instructed.

_You have one new voicemail from 555-767-4432._ I didn't know the number.

_"Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number so call me maybe. It's hard to look right at you baby, but here's my number so call me maybe."_ I began to smile. I had forgotten that Sophie's dare was to call her crush. I smiled again, when realization hit me.

"She called me!" I yelled.

"Dude." Woolsey said, rising up from his bed.

"What the heck man? What are you yelling about?" He asked. I couldn't stop smiling. I handed him my phone and let him listen to the message. He began to smile.

"Dude what are you still doing here? Go." Woolsey demanded. I smiled and quickly got up from my bed and began to run across the hall. I knocked on the door.

"One moment." I heard Sophie yell. A few moments later she opened the door.

"Hi." I said as I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck.

"Umm Hi." she replied.

* * *

Tessa's p.o.v.

I couldn't believe I had did that. I kissed Will. I mentally yelled at myself afterwards. I don't even know what caused me to do it. I mean I knew he didn't want to kiss me. He had tried to tell me that I didn't have to. What is wrong with me? I question, myself.

"Tessa? Are you alright?" I turned to see Cecily coming into the dorm room.

"Yes I'm fine. Look I'm so sorry I kissed your brother." I replied.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. It was just a game. Unless you actually felt something for him?" She asked, curiously.

"Oh no. God no." I lied. Of course I had felt something for him. There had been this electricity that pretty much pulled me to him. My lips were still burning from the heat of our lips rubbing against one another. I shook my head quickly.

"No I felt nothing." I quickly responded, feeling the need to tell her again. Cecily looked at me curiously again.

"Okay. If you say so." She replied through a smile.

"So what are you up to?" I asked trying to direct the subject elsewhere.

"I'm going to the dining hall for breakfast. Care to join?" Cecily asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not really all that hungry. I think I'm going to go to the Library and read." I replied, smiling.

"Okay. Have fun." Cecily smiled, and exited the dorm.

* * *

I walked quietly to the Library. When I got there I noticed that there was once again no one there. I smiled at the thought of being alone with all these books. I felt as though I could find peace and safety in between the shelves of books.

"Hello friends!" I yelled.

"I have missed you." I said aloud. I then heard laughter coming from the Classic's section.

"Who's there?" I asked, boldly. There was no reply, just laughter. I slowly went over to one of the shelves and grabbed the biggest book I could find. I held it above my head and began making my way towards the laughter. I turned the corner of the shelves where the laughter was coming from and quickly threw the book.

"Ouch. Oh by the Angel Tess." I quickly placed my hands over my mouth, realizing who I had hit. I bent down to check him out.

"Will. I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you." I replied, helping him up from the ground. I half smiled. I helped him up and over to a reclining chair. He was holding his head.

"Let me see." I said, as I tried to pull his hand away from his head.

"No. No. Just leave me be." Will snapped.

"Fine. I'm sorry." I replied, confused. I quickly turned away and started to walk toward the shelf.

"Tessa?" Will asked.

"Yes?" I asked turning back toward him. He gazed up at me. I felt a ping of electricity surge through me.

"Nothing can happen between us." He replied, looking down toward the floor.

"Fine." I replied, no longer worried about the books. I quickly left the Library and Will alone.

* * *

**_Okay well I hope you guys enjoyed that. Review and let me know if you want to read about first? Jagnus' date or the conversation with Gideon and Sophie._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I knows its been about a week since my last update, but i've been kinda busy. I'm back now though and ready to start a new chapter.**

**OMG guys! There's a tie between who wants to read about Jagnus or Sideon. Ahhhhhh!**

**Faytherwafers- I in no way tried to make it like the end of Clockwork Angel. That my dear reviewer was a complete accident.**

**Guest- I'm glad you love it!**

**SaneLilies- Don't worry. I promise they're story will come :P**

**dancerox1997- In complete seriousness, I have literally planned nothing for this story except for the truth or dare game and the way the rooms are set up. The rest just comes to me as I type. Some how the idea just came to me lol.**

**Babe in a Trenchcoat- First off all I can think of is Castiel :) Second, I truly can not believe you would pick Sideon over Jagnus. You have failed me :( lol**

**Hearts With Love- I'm glad you liked the chapter lol. I'm still working to figure out what I need to do next with Wild Wishes. I'm hard at work on it. :) (I kinda got sidetracked thanks to a new book trilogy lol) But i'm back. I am hoping to have an update for Wild Wishes either tonight or tomorrow.**

* * *

Jem's p.o.v.

After leaving Will alone in my dorm, I headed for the dining hall. As I started to open the door, I felt someones arms wrap around my waist. I felt a smile growing on my face.

"Hello gorgeous." Magnus whispered in my ear. I slowly turned to look at him. He loosened his grip, but kept his arms around me.

"Hi." Was all I could muster. He smiled.

"Miss me?"

"You literally just left me about…um...thirty minutes ago." I laughed. Magnus sighed and moved his arms from my waist to his sides.

"Wait." I began.

"No. It's fine." Magnus said, as he pulled away from me and began to head into the dining hall. _He's mad, why did you have to say that?_ I mentally scolded myself.

"Magnus." I shouted. He completely ignored me and continued toward the line to pick out his breakfast. Sighing, I simply followed suit.

"You know you'll have to talk to me sometime, Mr. Bane." I whispered.

"Huph." Was all I got in return.

"Fine. If that's the way you want to be. Two can play at that game." I whispered again.

"James. Stop." Magnus replied.

"Why should I?" I snapped back. Magnus looked shocked.

"Really?"

"Really." I replied.

"Okay. If this is how you want to play it." Magnus snapped. I looked up to him and saw a hint of a smirk on his lips. I returned his smirk.

"Enjoy your breakfast James." Magnus replied, as he walked off.

"I will!" I shouted, as a smile found it's way to my face.

* * *

Sophie's p.o.v.

I had just woken from sleep when I heard a knock at my door.

"One moment." I yelled, grabbing my robe and making my way toward the door. I began to think about who would be knock on my door. I figure it's probably just Jessamine, forgetting her key again. I slowly opened the door, and gasped. _Oh shit._

"Hi." Gideon said. I watched him in shock as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Umm Hi," was all I could say. He began to rock back and forth on his heels.

"So...I...um...got your message." He replied, still rocking. I was still in shock. I have no idea what to say to him.

"Ummm." I began to mentally scold myself. _Stupid. Say something. You're going to scare him away._ He began to laugh.

"You're kinda cute when you're speechless." Gideon said, still laughing. I began to giggle.

"Oh by the Angel." Gideon and i quickly looked away from one another.

"Attempts at love amuse me." Will replied laughing.

"Laugh it up Will. It'll happen for you one day." Gideon smiled back.

"Til then, I'm off to the Library, if Jem comes back please inform him of my whereabouts."

"Sure thing." Gideon replied, and turned back toward me.

"Would you care to accompany me to breakfast Miss. Collins?"

"Umm. Sure." I replied, skittishly.

* * *

Nate's p.o.v.

"Don't worry. No ones going to mess with her." I tried to explain to the man on the other end of the phone.

"Thank you Nate. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I have it all under control."

"You know that if something happens to her, then you will be to blame and I will have to punish you." The voice threatened.

"Yes Sir."

"Very well then. Please don't make me into the bad guy."

"I won't." I reassured the voice again.

"Okay. Keep me updated."

"Yes Sir." I replied, followed by a dial tone.

* * *

Tessa's p.o.v.

_"Nothing can happen between us."_ That seems to be the only thing that is running through my mind. I know for sure that I felt something when I kissed Will, and if I'm not mistaken he felt it too.

"No!" I shout out at myself. If he felt something then he wouldn't of said, _"Nothing can happen between us."_ I glanced back over my shoulder to see if he was following me. Nothing. I thought that there was a tiny possibility that he would chase after me after the way I stormed out of the Library._ "Nothing can happen between us."_ Flashed in my mind again. Of course he wouldn't run after me.

"He doesn't like you." I whispered to myself. I am having one sided feelings for someone I just met. Someone I was forced to kiss during a game of truth or dare. Y_ou were not forced._ My inner self had to remind me. Yes of course. I did it of my own free will. I shouldn't of done it. Will had told me not to. But I still did it. _Why?_ I asked my inner self, since she seems to be smarter than me at this point.

"Tessa." A familiar voice shouts. I look up from the ground and find myself face to face with Jem.

"Oh...Hi." I replied.

"Hi. I'm so sorry I haven't made time to fully introduce myself. I am James Carstairs. But you can call me Jem." I smiled, finally a friendly person.

"Oh well hello Jem." I reply.

"Are you okay?" Jem asked.

"Oh yes. I'm fine. Sorry I was just thinking about somethings." I explained.

"Oh okay."

"I'm trying to find my way back to the dorms. But I believe I have gotten myself lost." I laugh.

"You will, if you continue to stare at your feet." Jem replied, laughing. I smiled.

"Here I was headed that way anyway." Jem explain.

"Thank you." I replied.

* * *

**Well there you have it. I think I'm going to do another truth or dare game, but maybe a more personal one. With just Jem and Magnus and Will and Tessa? Idk. Send me your ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hearts With Love**- Of course I updated lol :) I am def writing another game. And there should be more games throughout the story. Sad news is that you will not find out who Nate is talking to for a while, Sorry. On the bright side Jagnus is Amazing :) lol Thank you!

**Guess**- Thank you, and there is going to be more games throughout the story.

**Magic Missy**- I feel the need to all caps this- JEM AND MAGNUS WILL NOT BE SEPARATED! lol and Wessa is actually my OTP. So this story is Wessa!

* * *

Tessa's p.o.v.

"Thank you again Jem."

"No problem Tessa. It was my pleasure." Jem replied. I smiled and watched as Jem started to walk over to his door. He began to open his door when his phone began to ring. He stopped and picked the phone out of his pocket. I turned to go inside, feeling like I was being noise.

"What?...Okay hold on…" I overheard him saying, as I opened my door.

"Tessa! Wait." He shouted. I stopped abruptly, turning toward him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Umm… care to join Magnus and me for a game?" He asked sweetly.

"Umm… What game?"

"Truth or dare?" Jem mumbled.

"Ummm…"

"I'm sorry Magnus kinda wants to get you back for the glitter dare from last time." Jem replied shyly. I smiled.

"Sure Jem. When?" I asked.

"Now?"

"Give me five minutes to get comfortable, and I'll meet you…where?" I asked.

"My place."

"Okay. I'll be there in five." I replied, as I began to turn to continue into my room.

"Oh and Tessa…" Jem began.

"Yes?" I replied, poking my head outside my room. Jem smiled shyly and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Umm...Will's going to be there."

_Oh!_ "That's cool," Was all I could think of.

"Sweet. See you in five." He replied back, with a grin that reached his eyes.

* * *

Will's p.o.v.

_Why_? Was the only thing I kept asking myself. Why had I been so mean to Tessa? Why had I listened to her brother? It's not like he gave me a good reason not to befriend her. I understand that he doesn't want me dating her, but just because she's had bad luck with boys in the past, doesn't mean she's necessarily going to have bad luck with me. I shrugged, and rose from the reclining chair, where Tessa had left me. My head was throbbing. I smirked. I can't believe she through a book at me. I laughed out loud, as I headed out of the Library. My phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

_Hey Will, Jem and I are playing a game tonight. Care to join?_ Magnus asked.

"Uh...yeah sure. I've got nothing better to do." I replied.

_Okay sweet. _

"Who all is playing?" I asked out of curiosity.

_Umm...I don't know yet._ Magnus replied.

"Okay well I'm on my way now."

_Sweet. I'll meet you at my dorm_. Magnus replied, before he hung up.

I smiled. Maybe this will help take my mind off Tessa.

* * *

Magnus' p.o.v.

"Magnus I'm telling you he likes her."

"No!" I replied.

"Yes."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Magnus I'm his sister. Trust me I know. And she likes him."

"How do you know she does?"

"Magnus you should've seen the way she looked at him when he came into the room and helped her move her bookshelf. She couldn't take her eyes of Will." Cecily replied.

"Okay if you say so. But I don't know why you're telling me this."

"I know you. That's why." She explained.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. Cecily began to laugh.

"You're like cupid. You're a hopeless romantic. You always seem to help people find love. I mean look what you did for me and Gabriel." She explained.

"Speaking of you and Gabriel...Have you told Will about the two of you yet?" I asked.

"No!" She shouted.

"Okay I was just asking. Anyway what do you want me to do about Will and Tessa?"

"Get them together." She replied, smiling. I huffed.

"Fine."

* * *

Jem's p.o.v.

"Why are we doing this again?" I asked, as Magnus stepped into our dorm.

"Cecily says that Will and Tessa like one another, and she has enlisted us to put them together." Magnus explained.

"Why is it that you always have to play cupid?" I asked, trying to hide the smile that was finding it's way to my face. Magnus began to laugh, as he moved closer to me and embraced me. He placed both hands around my face and brought his lips to mine. Kissing me passionately, with his soft lips. I smiled between our lips.

"What?" He asked, pulling away.

"Nothing."

"Tell me James." I smiled.

"It's nothing really. I was just smiling because I enjoy kissing you." I replied.

"Well in that case." Magnus embraced me again, pulling his lips to mine.

* * *

Will's p.o.v.

"Knock Knoc….woah...Umm...I'm sorry." I quickly turned around and started for the door. I hate when I walk in on Jem and Magnus having a private moment.

"William. How many times have I told you to knock?" Magnus asked. I laughed and turned around to see a redding Jem, and a madding Magnus.

"I know. I apologize for that one." I quickly replied.

"It's okay Will." Jem finally spoke. I smiled.

"So who's playing the game with us?" I asked.

"Well ummm…." Jem started, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Oh I'll get it." I quickly spoke up. I walked over to the door and opened it, only to discover Miss Tessa Gray. She smiled softly.

"Umm...Hi." She whispered. I contemplated walking by her and back to my room.

"Hi." I replied back, thinking back about the why's that I had racked my brain about earlier. _Why can't we be friends? -Only Friends- Is that possible?_ I asked myself.

"Umm...Can I come in?" She asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh yes. Sorry." I replied, moving out of her way.

"Nice bruise by the way." She whispered. _Oh she's got jokes_.

"Yeah some crazy girl came into the Library earlier and hit me with Moby Dick." I laughed, jokingly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Magnus butted in. I laughed.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, my dear." I replied, batting my eyes at Magnus. I heard Jem snicker.

"Anyway. You guys ready to play?" Magnus asked.

"Wait no one else is coming?" I asked. I glanced over at Tessa, she looked like she had tensed up.

"No everyone else is busy." Magnus replied.

"Then...Yeah let's go." I replied.

"Okay. Truth or Dare Tessa?" Jem asked.

* * *

Tessa's p.o.v.

"Umm...I think I'll start out with truth." I replied.

"Is it true that you keep getting lost around campus?" Jem asked. I realized then that Jem will go easy on me with the truths.

"Yes. It sure is." I replied, laughing. Magnus joined in laughing along with me.

"You should show her around William." Magnus offered. Will simply smiled.

"Okay. My turn. Truth or Dare….ummmm...Magnus?" I had to think who I wanted to start with. I knew I didn't want to choose Will.

"No matter what, I refuse to remove any glitter." Magnus quickly stated.

"Fine." I replied, laughing.

"Dare."

"I dare you to…" I have no idea what to dare him. I look around the room and some how my eyes land on Will. He is sitting pretty far away from me. _Trying to keep his distance_. My inner self reminds me of the things he said in the Library. _Of course_.

"Sometime today Tess." Will snaps, and I realize I have been staring. I turn my head away quickly.

"I dare you to kiss Jem." I finally said. Something easy, and something Magnus will like. Magnus smiles and kisses Jem.

"That was a great dare Tessa." Magnus cheered.

"Okay mine turn. Will truth or dare?" Magnus asks.

"Dare." Will replies, without much excitement.

"I dare you to...Swap shirts with Tessa."

"Wait what?" I ask.

"You heard him. Give me your shirt." Will spat out his instructions.

"Umm...Can I change in the closet or something." I asked, scared. Jem smiled and nodded.

"Sure you can." Jem said softly.

"Oh by the Angel Tess. They're just boobs." Will said, complaining.

"Will she's the only girl here. It's fine." Jem replied, and pointed me in the direction of a closet, as Will rose from the floor and handed me his shirt. I couldn't help but glance at his shirtless body. _Wow!_ My inner self yelled. His chest looks perfectly sculpted. He definitely works out.

"Any day now Tessa." Will snapped. I shook my head and ran to the closet, silently scolding myself for stairing yet again. I pulled my sweater over my head and quickly changed into Will's shirt, catching his scent when I pulled it over my hand. It smells of men's body soap and spray. I don't know what spray he uses because I've never had to buy men's body spray, but damn does he smell good.

I stopped smelling his shirt and quickly opened the closet door and tossed my sweater at him.

"Finally." He replied. _Why is he being rude?_ I asked myself, I thought everything was fine when he opened the door. Maybe he's just mad that I didn't think to pick him first.

"Will you look amazing." Jem said, joking. I looked over at Will, the blue of my sweater goes really well with his eyes, and the length of the sweater actually fits him, except for the sleeves. They don't seem to reach his wrist because his shoulders are a lot broader than mine.

"Truth or dare James?" Will asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you didn't ask anyone else if they cared to play this game?" Will asked, as it hit me that, that is the reason he is being rude. Jem looked down at his thumbs.

"That's what I thought." Will snapped.

"Will why are you being rude?" The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. Will looked over at me and smirked.

"Why don't you ask Jem and Magnus why they invited us to play?" Will replied. Magnus started to laugh.

"Tessa don't worry about Will he'll calm down eventually." Magnus recovered, from his laughter.

"Truth or dare Tessa?" Jem asked, trying to stop what sounded like was going to be a fight.

"Dare." I replied, without hesitation this time.

"I dare you to hug the person next to you." Jem replied, looking over at Will.

"She's already wearing my shirt. That counts as hugging me." Will said in protest. I looked down at my thumbs, disappointed.

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered into my chest. Jem gasped.

"Oh Tessa nothing. Honey." Jem said as he moved over toward me.

"Why would you think something is wrong with you?" He asked me. I looked up at Jem, with tears emerging in my eyes.

"Don't cry." Jem said, embracing me in his arms.

"Move." Will snapped, pushing Jem off of me and embraced me himself.

"There is nothing wrong with you Tess." He whispered in my ear.

"Then what's wrong with you?" I whispered back in his ear. I felt him tense.

"Your brother asked me to stay away from you." He whispered back.

"But I don't want to." His voice barely audible.

"Then don't." I replied, embracing him tighter.

"I don't think I can any more." He replied, pulling me tighter to him as well. We hugged for what felt like hours.

"Okay guys umm...you ready to move on?" Magnus interrupted us. Will laughed and I could feel his chest rising. He slowly pulled away from me and instead of going back to his seat. He stayed. Right beside me. So close that if I took my hands out of my lap and laid them beside myself, I would touch his.

"It's your turn Tessa." Jem said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Truth or dare Jem?" I asked. Jem smiled.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you and Magnus role play?" I asked, glancing over at Magnus.

"Damn it Cecily has a big mouth." Magnus yelled, and Will, myself, and Jem all started to laugh.

* * *

_**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that. I will finish their game in the next chapter. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hearts With Love**- Thank you so much for your very kind review. I'm glad you took the time to read my story. :) It's reviews like yours that make me want to update my stories sooner. So I decided to update again today. I figured I wouldn't make you wait to long, for Wessa! :D Thank you again. M. Marvin.

**SaneLilies**- Oh yea. I had to have some kind of physical contact with Tessa and Jem. :)

* * *

Tessa's p.o.v.

"Careful Magnus. That's my sister you're talking about." Will replied, joking.

"I guess that means the answer is true." I replied, laughing as I looked over at Jem who was tomato red in the face.

"Okay. That was a good one Tess." Will said, as he turned his face to me. His beautiful blue eyes caught my grey ones. His gaze was so intense, I felt like he could see the entirety of my soul with just one glance. I took at his features slowly, not caring about Jem and Magnus any more. _I want to know this man._ My inner self pleaded. I looked from his eyes to his mouth. Those lips. _Oh those lips._ They make me remember the last game of truth or dare. I remember how soft they were. I remember them tasting of breath mints and water. _Kiss him._ My inner self demanded. I began to move my hands off of my lap. I slowly placed them behind me, leaning back on them, still gazing at Will. His mouth turned into a smirk, as he slowly copied my movements and leaned back on his hands, never taking his eyes off my face. I was pulled out of my trance by someone clearing their throat.

"Excuse me Will and Tessa. Jem and I will be right back. Were going to go and get us some snacks." Magnus explained. Will smiled, still looking at me.

"Anything in particular Tessa?" Jem asked. I shook my head, as I broke my gaze with Will to look over at Jem.

"Just no chocolate." I said in a whisper. Will gasped.

"No chocolate?"

"I hate chocolate." I explained. Will laughed. I turned to look at him and he was still staring at me.

"Okay. Will be right back." Magnus replied, as him and Jem left the room. When the door closed it hit me. I am once again alone with William Herondale. _Finally_. My inner self said, jumping up and down. I quickly looked away from Will, scared of what would happen.

"You know you're very pretty Tess." Will whispered, as I felt him gently place his hand on mine. I felt a slight electricity run through my body, at his touch.

"Tess?" Will asked.

"Will?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"Can you look at me please?" I slowly turned my face in his direction. He was even closer to me now. I slowly smiled.

"I shouldn't ask you this, but I don't think I can just be your friend. I realize your brother doesn't want me anywhere near you. But..."

"What did my brother tell you?" I asked, interrupting him. He smiled.

"He just told me that you've had bad luck in the past with boys." I shook my head.

"Will I've never had a boyfriend. I have no idea what my brother is talking about." I explained. Will looked confused.

"Then why would your brother tell me to stay away?" he asked. I shook my head again.

"I don't know. But I am going to talk to him about it." I replied. Will smirked.

"Well then...ummm...do you mind if I kiss you?" Will asked, shyly. _Please do_. My inner self yelled.

"Why?" I asked, not listening to my inner self.

"Because I think you're beautiful, and I want to kiss you...Again." Will explained. I looked down to my chest.

"Will, I don't think I'm the right girl for you." I explained. Will shifted next to me, still holding on to my hand.

"Don't you think that's something I can decide on my own Tess?" I nodded. I soon felt Will's other hand around my chin. He pulled my face up to his and kissed me gently, passionately. There was no hunger for lust. He did not rush the kiss. He was simply gentle and caring. His lips were soft and smooth. His tongue rubbed against my lips, asking for entrance. My lips party in approval. A gasp escaped my mouth as the kiss intensified. He moved his hands around my face and deepened the kiss, making me gasp once more. I felt his lips turn up against mine into a smile. He released my face slowly and pulled away.

"Wow." Was all I could manage.

"I'd say." He replied, smirking.

"Ummm…" I replied, wanting him to kiss me again.

"Again?" He asked, almost like he could read my thoughts. I nodded and he began to lean back toward me, when the door opened up.

"We're back." Magnus yelled, as he came in carrying a few bags of things. Will smirked and pulled back from me.

"What have you guys been up to?" Jem asked. I began to blush. Magnus laughed.

* * *

Will's p.o.v.

I couldn't bring myself to look away from Tessa. I don't know if she felt it, but I felt some sort of electricity when our skin touched. I can't seem to pull my eyes away from her intense grey eyes.

"Will!" Magnus shouted from across the room. Finally tearing my gaze from Tessa.

"What?" I asked.

"Here." Magnus through a bag of chips at me. I smiled.

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

"So are we ready to finish the game?" Jem asked. I turned and looked beside me to Tessa. She was blushing.

"Umm yeah." She said softly. I smirked, and reached over slowly and placed my hand over hers. She tensed and looked over at me.

"It's okay. They know." I whispered. She started to blush even more. I had to cover my mouth to stifle my giggle.

"Okay who's turn is it?" I asked, looking back over at Magnus and Jem.

"I believe it's my turn." Jem replied.

"Okay. I'm ready." I replied.

"Truth or dare then Will?"

"Dare. Of course." I answered quickly.

"I dare you to...carry Tessa around the room." Jem said, laughing. I turned and smiled at Tessa.

"Ready?" I asked. She shrugged. I laughed and stood up. I grabbed her up from the floor bridal style. She giggled.

"You look silly." She whispered, as I carried her around.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because my sweater doesn't fit you." She replied back, so only I could hear.

"Yes, but I do believe it is my color." I replied, laughing, as I sat her back down on the floor.

"Yes I agree." She replied, giggling. I smiled and took my seat next to her, grabbing her hand and holding it behind us so Magnus and Jem wouldn't see.

"Okay truth or dare Magnus?" I asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to paint Jem's toe nails."

"Will seriously." Jem protested.

"Yep. You can pick any color you'd like." I replied. Tessa started to giggle again.

"That's a beautiful sound." I whispered, as Jem and Magnus scurried off to the restroom. She began to blush again.

"So what are you going to tell your brother?" I asked, curiously. She shrugged.

"I'm not sure I even know what's going on right now." She replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She smiled and looked down at our hands wrapped in one anothers. I smiled.

"What would you like to happen?" I asked. She shrugged. I smiled, knowing that this was all so new to her.

"Would you like to join me for a night out?" I asked.

"Like a date?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied, smirking. She started to blush again and smiled.

* * *

Tessa's p.o.v.

_Oh my. Finally._ My inner self screamed.

"Umm...sure." I replied to Will. I watched as his smirk turned into a smile, one that reached all the way into his eyes.

"There." Jem came out yelling.

"Worst dare ever Will." Will just started to laugh.

"What color?" I asked, curiously.

"Red." Jem replied, disappointed.

"Well guys I think this game is over." Will said, still laughing.

"What? Why?" Magnus whined.

"Because your cupid skills have worked once again." Will explained. Magnus and Jem looked over at one another in an ah-ha-moment. I felt totally lost, and then it hit me. Earlier when Jem had chosen truth, Will asked him if they had asked anyone else to play. _This whole time it was just a ruse to get Will and you together._ My inner self explained. _Of course. _I smiled.

"Well then." Magnus replied. Will took my hand and pulled me up off the floor with him.

"Shall we go then Tess?" He asked.

"Umm...I guess." I replied, smiling. I said my goodbyes to Jem and Magnus and walked out hand in hand with Will into the hallway. He slowly walked me to my door.

"Oh umm...your shirt." I realized quickly that I was still wearing it. He smiled.

"Keep it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's a souvenir." He replied, smiling.

"Ummm. Thanks?" He winked, making my heart melt.  
"Do you mind?" I shook my head, knowing what he was asking. He slowly leaned in and kissed me. Embracing me into his arms, right outside my door. I pulled away slowly.

"I don't think this is the best spot to kiss me." I replied.

"Why?" He asked. I looked from my door to his.

"Your sister and my brother could see us." He smiled and nodded.

"True. How about you meet me at the Library tomorrow afternoon and will discuss this…" He pointed from me to him. "And our date." He finished.

"Okay." I replied.

"Goodnight Tess."

"Goodnight Will." I replied, as we both turned and went into our dorms.

* * *

_**Hope you guys like that. Finally some kissing lol :) Review and follow.**_


	7. don't get your hopes up

**_I am so sorry to all of my readers. I have my stories handwritten and am ready to upload them, but sadly my computer broke. So I am in the process of getting a new one. So please bare with me while I figure out what I need. Thank you. And again I am so sorry. M. Marvin. _**


	8. I hope you're ready

**I hope you crazy kids are ready. **

**I'm coming back, and it's going to be intense.**

**I'm reviewing where I am on my stories and making new chapters. **

**I still don't have a working computer. But I don't care. My mobile device will have to do. **

**So forgive me if there will be any misspelled words or punctuation marks missing. **

**But I have missed writing so much that I'm coming back. I've been reading Wattpad stories in my spare time... So I have some ideas thanks to the inspiration of other writers. Also I am working on a story for wattpad. So you can find me under M Marvin of course. **

**Anyway I just wanted to let you all know I'm back and it's going to get juicy. Thanks for sticking with me on this break. Always M Marvin **


End file.
